


Kilig

by Smollchan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smollchan/pseuds/Smollchan
Summary: Where Jisung is desperate to feel something and Minho is desperate to forgetOrJisung is the school's whore and Minho pays for sex except things turn out differently
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 8





	Kilig

His hands slide across the bedsheets, breathless he groans out . Its always the same . No matter how many people he sleeps he never feels anything , neither pain nor pleasure . 

When he leaves the strangers place he slips in a few dollars from the wallet lying on the ground , no regrets maybe he's stealing so what he spent his night giving him something he never received back . Its like payment. 

This was a few months ago when he was a little discreet but now its different, they know everyone knows , he's the school whore if you may , he does anything really for the right amount of money . Its not the best way of living but he makes a decent amount of money . 

" What do you want ? " he asks turning to the who called out his name . 

He's the prettiest person he's seen , his full lips , his cheekbones and his sculpted face . Jisung is tempted to do whatever he wants for free .

" Uh , so I'm Lee Minho " 

" I'm Han Jisung but I think you know " 

" yeah uh - " 

" What do you want Minho "

" uh um how - how much do you take for one night " 

" I don't stay the whole night I leave when they get tired " 

" Oh - uh then umm "

" Do you want me to stay " 

He nods shyly . 

" Why ? Any particular reason ? "

" I need to forget - forget something " 

Jisung's eyes widen as Minho bites his lip harshly to prevent himself from crying. Who had the audacity to hurt this pretty boy.

" Okay pretty boy , I might give you a discount" he says lifting up Minho's face lightly with his fingertips. Minho's cheeks blushed crimson and Jisung's stomach tightens. 

'Kilig' is this what this is ? Is this what people refer to as butterflies in their stomach .

When Minho kisses him that night he feels intoxicated, his skin itches to be touched . When Minho threads down kisses on his neck he can feel it again , the butterflies in his stomach. He tears up . 

" Jisung? Are you crying ? Shit did I hurt you ?"

" No not at all . I'm okay I'm great this is the best I've felt " 

Minho nods proceeding to kiss his lips softly . Why ? Why has no one ever touched him this gently . He feels his tears then . Minho mutters out a sorry getting up and wiping away his tears trembling .

Jisung holds him , holds him as close as possible .

" Who hurt you ? " 

" He - he " 

" What did he do ? " 

" He left - he always left - no matter how much I tried he always loved her more" 

" I'm sorry " 

" No - no I'm sorry , I'm wasting your time - you can , you can leave " 

" I want to stay "  
He looks up his puffy eyes widened in surprise but he frowns .

" You won't stay forever " 

" Will you keep me forever " 

Minho grips on to his wrists . " Please don't leave " 

" I would never "


End file.
